


The New America

by redlipstickkisses



Series: Poems by Kai [15]
Category: American Oxygen - Rihanna (Music Video), Original Work
Genre: #NotMyPresident, Bitterness, Current Events, Gen, Inspired by Music, Poetry, Why is the government so fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlipstickkisses/pseuds/redlipstickkisses
Summary: We sweat for a nickel and a dime, turned it into an empire.Breathe in, this feelingI wonder if it felt like this, Rome falling way back when.





	The New America

**Author's Note:**

> We sweat for a nickel and a dime, turned it into an empire.
> 
> Breathe in, this feeling- Rihanna American Oxygen

 

What stories would old bones tell us?

What stories would they sing?

I can feel my soul screaming 

But my head won't let it in

 

I wonder if it felt like this, Rome falling way back when.

 

Anger, fear and déjà vu

This is a dance that we’ve done before

Fierce pride in what could have been 

Regret tastes bitter on my tongue 


End file.
